The heart is the center of a person's circulatory system. It includes an electro-mechanical system performing two major pumping functions. The left portions of the heart draw oxygenated blood from the lungs and pump it to the organs of the body to provide the organs with their metabolic needs for oxygen. The right portions of the heart draw deoxygenated blood from the body organs and pump it to the lungs where the blood gets oxygenated. These pumping functions are resulted from contractions of the myocardium (cardiac muscles). In a normal heart, the sinoatrial node, the heart's natural pacemaker, generates electrical impulses, called action potentials, that propagate through an electrical conduction system to various regions of the heart to excite the myocardial tissues of these regions. Coordinated delays in the propagations of the action potentials in a normal electrical conduction system cause the various portions of the heart to contract in synchrony to result in efficient pumping functions. A blocked or otherwise abnormal electrical conduction and/or deteriorated myocardial tissue cause dyssynchronous contraction of the heart, resulting in poor hemodynamic performance, including a diminished blood supply to the heart and the rest of the body. The condition where the heart fails to pump enough blood to meet the body's metabolic needs is known as heart failure.
Myocardial infarction (MI) is the necrosis of portions of the myocardial tissue resulted from cardiac ischemia, a condition in which the myocardium is deprived of adequate oxygen and metabolite removal due to an interruption in blood supply caused by an occlusion of a blood vessel such as a coronary artery. The necrotic tissue, known as infarcted tissue, loses the contractile properties of the normal, healthy myocardial tissue. Consequently, the overall contractility of the myocardium is weakened, resulting in an impaired hemodynamic performance. Following an MI, cardiac remodeling starts with expansion of the region of infarcted tissue and progresses to a chronic, global expansion in the size and change in the shape of the entire left ventricle. The consequences include a further impaired hemodynamic performance and a significantly increased risk of developing heart failure.
When a blood vessel such as the coronary artery is partially or completely occluded, a revascularization procedure such as percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PCTA) can be performed to reopen the occluded blood vessel. However, the revascularization procedure itself involves a temporary occlusion of the coronary artery. In addition, plaques dislodged and displaced by the revascularization procedure may enter small blood vessels branching from the blood vessel in which the revascularization is performed, causing occlusion of these small blood vessels. This complication is referred to as “snow plow effect.” The revascularization procedure may also cause distal embolization, i.e., obstruction of the artery caused by the plaque dislodged during the procedure. The temporary occlusion, snow plow effect, and distal embolization may each cause cardiac injuries such as further expansion of the region of infarcted tissue. In addition, the revascularization procedure is known to increase the risk for occurrences of arrhythmia.
Therefore, there is a need for minimizing cardiac injury and preventing arrhythmias during the revascularization procedure.